An Everlasting Peace
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Many have wished for an eternal peace, but that wish was never granted nor will it ever be granted. However, they will still hope and wish for it. After all, with an everlasting peace, they could spend their days in bliss with their close ones and enjoy themselves without a single care.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" nor its characters, but I shall dream...

I'm sorry. Rather than working on Eternal Soulmates and A Stained Love, I'm typing up one shots instead. Forgive me. But I promise, I won't give up on them! Anyways... I'm more used to the old Elsword where there were only six characters with no Elesis, Add, or Lu/Ciel. So when I write one shots, I usually don't include them, but no worries. I'll include them in multi-chaptered stories! While Ara... Well, I can give her her spotlight next time. Tehe. X3

**Eve: **_Code: Empress__**(?)**_

**Chung: **_Iron Paladin__**(18)**_

**Rena: **_Grand Archer__**(?)**_

**Raven: **_Blade Master__**(29)**_

**Elsword: **_Lord Knight__**(18)**_

**Aisha: **_Void Princess__**(20)**_

I hope you guys will enjoy this! ^^

* * *

**~An Everlasting Peace~**

* * *

An abrupt shout full of spirit erupt from Elsword as he tackled Chung to the ground who quickly kneed him in the groin before throwing him off. Chung smirked to himself, obviously proud of his strength, as he stood in victory. His long cream-colored strands clung to his sweaty face like another layer of skin.

"Elsword. This makes it my-"

"15th win against Elsword. It's such a surprise to see Chung show off his hidden strength despite having feminine traits."

"If you consider the fact that he lugs around heavy-ass armored cannon, then it's no surprise at all."

"I agree. Chung is strong and a gentleman. Isn't he quite a package, Eve?"

Rena playfully nudged Eve's shoulder while giving her quick winks. With nothing to add to the commentary, Raven simply nodded at Rena's words to agree with her about Chung's notable traits. Aisha couldn't hold in her laughter and laughed at Elsword who shrugged off her mocking laughter without hesitation before challenging Chung once again at close combat. Chung chuckled softly at Elsword's enthusiasm.

"Elsword... Even if you're not tired despite being thrown to the ground for 15 times, you need to rest your body. In addition, I'm tired of throwing you and the others probably would like to train as well. You're our leader, aren't you? You would want to save your energy for later as well."

"... Fine."

Elsword wiped his sweat with a hand as he approached Aisha who sat on a wide stump. He wiped his sweaty hand on her violet hair and made sure he gave her another sweaty slap to the back as "revenge for laughing."

Elsword turned back towards Aisha's direction and smiled in a rather sadistic way. Aisha grabbed her axe-like staff and quickly rushed towards Elsword with a spirited shout. Elsword simply dodged her futile effort in slicing him in half and smirked. Aisha returned the smirk and attempted to "play" with her companion. These actions only made the others sigh.

"Those two are hopeless."

"Like two peas in a pod, right?"

"Well, Raven and I will gather some food for lunch. You guys be good, alright?"

Behind that sweet tone was a tint of malice. Elsword and Aisha simply shouted "_yes, ma'am!" _while Chung gave out a soft reply and Eve gave a simple nod. With Raven and Rena gone to gather food, Chung and Eve were left alone with her NASOD servants and Elsword and Aisha left to their intense battle.

Several minutes passed with complete silence between them with the exception of Elsword and Aisha. Eve slowly turned to the side to face Oberon, Ophelia, and Ferdinand.

"Go help Raven and Rena gather more food."

"However, my Mistress-"

"You dare defy my orders?"

".. No."

With that, Oberon, Ophelia, and Ferdinand left without another word to comment on Eve's decision to leave her alone. As soon as they were out of sight, she turned to Chung. She silently laid her elbow on her thigh and set her chin on her palm. Her actions created soft jingles from the accessories around her wrist.

"Chung. You're stinky."

"Did her highness send her beloved servants off just to tell stinky ol' me that?"

Chung grinned as he laid back against Eve's legs. Eve couldn't help, but glare at Chung and lightly kicked him from behind.

"Your sweat will dirty my dress."

"I apologize for that."

Eve simply sighed at Chung's "sincere" apology before landing her eyes on his long hair. She carefully observed the smooth strands of cream-color that stuck stubbornly to Chung's face due to sweat. Chung's teal eyes were closed as he enjoyed the cool breeze blowing against his face. Eve soundlessly pulled her ribbon off her braided buns.

Her cold fingers quietly gathered Chung's long hair into a bundle in her palm. She could faintly see Chung's growing smile at her cool touch.

"If it's hot, then you should put your hair up or actually just cut it."

"No thanks. And... Didn't you tell me that you liked my hair long? I want to keep it long for you."

"Then put it up."

"That I can't do."

"Why?"

"Because you're my personal hair stylist. I'll let you do anything to my har."

"Then I can cut it?"

"Of course, but I don't believe that you'll cut it."

Eve silently tied the silver ribbon around the Paladin's cream-colored hair, creating a low ponytail. Chung's hand grabbed Eve's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Eve sighed at Chung's cheesy action and began to rest her chin on his head.

"I hope you take responsibility for getting me dirty with all of your sweat."

Hearing Chung's soft laugh was enough as a reponse. At that moment, Elsword and Aisha had finally stopped their fight. Their tired bodies were on the ground, enjoying the coolness and trying to catch its breath. Both Knight and Princess were laughing to themselves as they bickered amongst each other in a playful manner.

Soon enough, Raven and the others returned from gathering food. Of course, there were various vegetables. Many types of mushrooms, potatoes, carrots, and herbs were gathered by Rena. Luckily, Raven was able to hunt a wild boar which means meat. On the other hand, Oberon, Ophelia, and Ferdinand brought back fresh water and freshwater fish.

With just those ingredients, they were able to create decent and edible food with some alchemy. As they ate, they engaged in little conversations or simply compliments that brighten up the atmosphere one way or another.

"Chung, you should tie your hair up more."

"Hmm, nah. After all, I have my own hair stylist."

"Good for you."

"My Mistress, I can smell this odor from you -"

"Silence."

The entire group erupted into laughter with the exception of Eve who simply thought her human companions were acting "hyper" from the food they've gathered. Such peacefulness.. Hopefully, it'll last forever.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm sorry for making this one shot sucky.. I originally wanted to focus on Eve tying Chung's hair, but it was too short. I have this iron rule in my head that I cannot write anything below 1k words. So I expanded it and involved the entire El-group..

Also, I don't use IP and CEmp very often so it felt a bit unnatural? I prefer DC and CN more, but I need to stop being biased towards them. Well, I know IP is often categorized by many people as a "female" because of his feminine looks, but I think he could be manly ^~^ And be just as cool as the other male characters.

Anyways.. I apologize for the failed attempt to write a cheerful one shot that had absolutely no meaning.

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
